Veronica (video game)
''Veronica ''is an American action video game developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is the first installment of the Veronica franchise of games and was originally published for PC, Mac, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii U on January 15th, 2012. Gameplay The game is very experimental, changing its gameplay at multiple points. Most of the game is an action game where the player controls Red, but when in a ship it suddenly switches to a shoot 'em up/bullet hell where you must battle different ships. There are also mild survival elements, such as being able to fly in the ship and destroy meteorites, gathering minerals from them that allow for upgrades to the ship, weapons, and can also be used as currency to buy other weapons for Red and to add on to the ship. Plot The game begins with the bounty hunter Blue heading after his most recent target, the mercenary Jackal T. Jackal. Blue fights off most of Jackal's men but ends up being shot down by Jackal himself, crashing to the earth below and almost being killed by Jackal, only to be saved at the last moment by a mysterious hooded stranger that punches Jackal with the back of his fist and knocks him over. The stranger looks at Jackal, spooking him to the point he runs away. Blue attempts to thank the hooded stranger but quickly becomes off-put by him when he realizes the stranger is, in fact, another bounty hunter known as Red. However, Red has built up a negative reputation for him, with many claiming he is a merciless monster that slaughters his enemies by the bucket load. However, Blue's assumptions of Red are quickly put to the test when Red gets easily distracted by a bunny-like alien he finds. Not wanting to let Jackal get away, Blue decides to form a temporary partnership with Red, who goes after Jackal by himself. Red tears through Jackal's army and eventually faces off against Jackal himself in a ship versus ship battle. Red comes out the victor, ramming into Jackal's ship and crashing it. After this, Red has an unusually friendly conversation with Jackal, Red asks Jackal a few questions, including why he was wanted in the first place. Jackal confesses he killed the Chancellor of a planet but that he is unable to say who hired him in fear of his boss killing him for doing so. A chipper as ever Red tells Jackal he understands and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Blue then finally shows up with a small army of other bounty hunters only to have Jackal thrown at his feet by Red, who then walks away. More TBA Characters Main *'Red' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - the main protagonist of the game who has many rumors spread that he is one of the most terrifying bounty hunters in the universe. In reality, he is a very light-hearted and joyful hero. *'Mr. Janitor' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - the only companion Red has at the beginning of the game who is a robot that is obsessed with cleaning and being clean. *'Kisha the Fierce' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - an incredibly aggressive alien woman whose people train from the moment they can walk to become warriors. *'Eleanore von Hoffstein' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a priestess of the Holy Mother who is her main preacher who travels the galaxy speaking her will. *'Mechanic 15' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the 15th best mechanic on his planet who is in a constant rivalry with his brother, the number one mechanic. Supporting *'Jerome' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Blue' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Yellow' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Janine' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Queen Mika' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Theodore Cluckoski '(voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'The Twins' (voiced by Josh Keaton and Hynden Walch, respectively) - TBD *'Chief Vokna '(voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Chieftess Karano' (voiced by Jen Taylor) - TBD *'Vawyto the Handsome' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - *'Sisters of the Holy Mother' (voiced by TBD, TBD, and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'Mechanic 1 '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Mechanic 17' (voiced by R Bruce Elliott) - TBD Antagonists *'Atlas '(voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Jackal T. Jackal' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Silver' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Mort' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD *'Emperor Ula' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Berserker' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Mind Worm Queen' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Side Quests Quotes Blue Meets Red *'Jackal:' Wait until I tell the boys back home that I managed to kill a hunter! this'll be my big break! *'Blue:' You'll never get away with this, Jackal... *'Jackal: '''Oh, the boy scout says a cliche! I'm shocked! Jackal tosses a spear at Blue's head. Blue closes his eyes but slowly opens them as he sees a hooded stranger holding the spear. He drops it and starts walking towards Jackal. *'Jackal:' And who are-- The stranger backhands Jackal with his fist. As he does this, his hood flies off. Jackal gets ready to attack only to run away after seeing the stranger without his hood. *'Blue: '...What... the...? The stranger walks over to Blue and crouches down to face him, offering him a hand as two suns shine behind him. *'Red: '''Hello! Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Category:2012